dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imoya
Appearance When it comes the female in terms of physical appearance, Imoya possesses characteristics one would expect to see from a Saiyan. She has a darkly tanned skin complexion when compared to fellow teammate Chirei similar to that of their captain Shuirika and her eyes are an dark golden color described by many to be intimidating when she focuses her gaze on them. Imoya's long, spiky black hair reaches down to her waist is unkept and wild with her hair sticking out in places with long bangs reaching down a bit past her shoulder. Her body physique is considered to be more well defined and muscular then that of her teammates but still equally as curvy while considered to be more well endowed in the chest area. Personality When it comes to Imoya the female has a tsundere and punkish personality as she is recognized as a tomboy of sorts to which she acts similar to that of other Saiyans. She is considered to be arrogant and have a somewhat cocky attitude while displaying a love for getting stronger as well as for battle, something which is considered to be rather common among other Saiyans though if defeated in battle or a fight she can be a little obsessive to return the favor. Being very serious Imoya is proud just like an Saiyan elite can be and can get mad pretty easily in which she will not hesitate to be violent if one pisses her off. She also is somewhat peppery as she can be irritable and sharp-tongued. However despite the fact that Imoya acts mean, cold, violent and hostile towards another person on the outside she is rather sweet on the inside if one is able to get the female to open up to them. This is evident with her two teammates in that Imoya cares for them and is willing to risk herself to protect them. Biography Power Abilities Techniques * Energy Manipulation: As with other Saiyans, Imoya has a natural affinity to control Ki energy which she is able to materialize as different attacks ranging from Ki blasts to powerful beams of energy. She is powerful enough to completely destroy entire planets with just one blast and also possesses a mastery of ki control to an extent that he is able to form weapons out of ki though doing so requires an amount of concentration on his part. Also any energy lost during a battle will be completely restored and, in some cases, multiply after a short time of resting. The color of her ki attacks is normally orange in color and can sometimes be seen with bio-electricity flickering along it * Flight: By manipulating her ki, Imoya is able to fly at supersonic speeds with little to no effort * Ki Sense: Imoya is able to sense the life energy of others beings though can not sense those who possess the energy of a god * Genocide Blaster: Imoya's signature move in which she fires a large orange beam of energy with enough power to destroy a city at it's minimal power. She normally uses only one hand to use this though she is able to use both hands which gives the attack more destructive power * Scatter Blast: Forming a large ball of energy in a open hand Imoya then throws it at the target. This can either hit the opponent or she can close her fist which causes the attack to explode into many smaller but power energy blasts * Energy Sword: Imoya clenches her hand into a fist and gathers orange energy around her fist before extending and forming said energy into a single, long blade that is capable of cutting almost anything. Forms and Transformations * Great Ape: As a Saiyan who still retains their tail Imoya is able to willingly transform into a 30 foot tall monkey-like creature with red eyes upon looking at a full moon. Her armor and clothes remain the same as they grow with the sudden increase of size in which they remain undamaged upon transforming back. Along with increased strength, Imoya's power increases as well * Super Saiyan: * Super Saiyan 2: * Golden Great Ape: Imoya achieved this form after she unintentionally absorb an increased amount of Blutz Waves while as Super Saiyan 3. This form proved to be stronger then her previous forms but . She was able to regain his clarity and self-control, however, after which led to her transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan 4: Imoya achieved Super Saiyan 4 after mastering Golden Great Ape. In this form, her overall appearance changes; her muscles become more defined and she grows taller as she is noticeably taller then Alexander. The hair is retains the same length as her normal form though is wilder with the bangs on either side of her neck being noticeably larger and the bangs usually covering her forehead are now gone. She gains silver irises and the pigments around her eyes become lined in red. Her tail grows longer and she gains scarlet fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding chest and hands. Her clothes change as she is shown with a short dark green halter top that exposed the front of her collarbone and cleavage. A pair of crimson leather pants cover Imoya from the waist down companied by boots of the same color on her feet while dark green arm sleeves cover the middle of her bicep down. The power of this form is vastly greater to that of Imoyas previous forms with less drawbacks. * Super Saiyan 5: Fusions Equipment Trivia Gallery KindlyAcrobaticIcelandgull-max-1mb.gif|Imoya's ki blast Ssj2 sammy by enoch rising-d2edlli.jpg|Imoya as SS2 Oc ion ssj4 by maniaxoi-d9f97tm.jpg|Imoya as SS4 Category:Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans with Tails